inside_outfandomcom_es-20200213-history
Temor
"El es Temor, es muy bueno manteniendo a Riley a salvo". - Alegría acerca de Temor. Temor '('Miedo en España), es uno de los tres coprotagonistas y el original deuteragonista de la película ''Inside Out''. Él es un cobarde autodeclarado y una de las cinco emociones dentro de la mente de Riley Andersen. Él parece ser inseguro de sí mismo, una emoción que coincide con su nombre. Descripción El trabajo principal de Temor es proteger a Riley de cualquier peligro y mantenerla a salvo. Él está constantemente en la búsqueda de los posibles desastres, y pasa tiempo a evaluar los posibles resultados negativos, dificultades y riesgos involucrados en las actividades cotidianas de Riley. Hay muy pocas actividades y eventos que Temor no se encontró a ser peligroso y potencialmente mortal. Inside Out Temor siempre es el más preparado, listo para hacer listas de todo lo que podría salir mal. A menudo se representa la voz de la prudencia, aunque él es propenso a reaccionar de forma exagerada. Al igual que las otras emociones, Temor tomó el asiento trasero durante la infancia de Riley cuando Alegría reinaba en su vida. Él era el más cercano a ser el segundo al mando de Alegría. Después del viaje de Riley a San Francisco, todas las emociones se confunden y Temor es repentinamente más presente en la vida de Riley. Después de que Alegría, Tristeza y todos los Pensamientos Centrales son absorbidos fuera del Cuartel General, sigue siendo una de las pocas emociones que quedan en los comandos junto con Furia y Desagrado. Su objetivo se convierte en evitar que las cosas cambien en cualquier forma o ir loco. Trata de encontrar desesperadamente una manera de resolver la situación de Riley de forma suave, lo que sugiere que trata de fingir ser Alegría o trata de conectar pensamientos alternos en lugar de los Pensamientos Centrales. Él repetidamente intenta detener a Furia de que él se salga fuera de control, ya que este último es propenso a las acciones más fuertes y más destructivos. Sin embargo, todos sus intentos fracasan, y consigue ser lastimado, en todo caso. Temor intentó abandonar el Cuartel en una ocasión, pero esto resultó ser imposible. El día después de que Alegría y Tristeza se hubieran perdido, Temor terminó al deber del sueño, tuvo que ver lo que Producciones de Ensueño había creado. Él demuestra ser muy indiferente con respecto a lo que utilizan distintos tropos, mirando impresionado de como el sueño muestra a Riley hablar delante de la clase, las invenciones de la pérdida de los dientes y del no tener los pantalones puestos. Sin embargo, se hace cada vez más problemático cuando el sueño se vuelve un caos (sin él saberlo, porque Alegría y Tristeza estaban tratando de despertar a Riley para regresar al Cuartel). Él ve aunque sea brevemente a Bing Bong, para su sorpresa e incredulidad. Hay un período de calma después del caos, durante el cual Temor cae casi completamente dormido frente al lucimiento del sueño. Sin embargo, el sueño culmina cuando Jangles el payaso loco (el peor temor de Riley) aparece y aterroriza a Producciones de Ensueño, lo que le hace gritar y despertar a Riley. Cuando Furia sostiene la idea de que Riley debe huir, Temor no se atreve a oponerse a sí mismo, aunque todavía terminó aceptando. Sin embargo, las cosas empeoran y la consola comienza a cerrarse y a ponerse negra, lo que resulta en ni Temor y ni ninguna de las otras emociones puede hacer que Riley sienta. Afortunadamente, Alegría y Tristeza, finalmente vuelven a salvar el día. Riley's First Date? Temor vuelve al corto junto con las otras emociones. Videojuegos Disney INFINITY 3.0 Temor aparece en la tercera edición de Disney INFINITY como un personaje jugable. Inside Out: Thougth Bubbles Temor aparece en el videojuego como uno de los personajes jugables y se desbloquea llegando al nivel 201. Su poder especial consiste en un recuerdo que rebota por sobre otros recuerdos que al hacer contacto con este desaparecen. Disney Crossy Road (Inside Out) Temor aparece en este nuevo videojuego como uno de los personajes jugables. Personalidad Al igual que Alegría y Tristeza, él y Furia son polos opuestos. Mientras Furia es celoso, amargado, algo antagónico y muy cerrado e impulsivo, Temor es muy inseguro de si mismo, temeroso, tímido, cobarde, pasivo, consciente, diligente y nervioso. Él se preocupa mucho de que Riley sufra algún daño o que también termine ilesa o malherida, porque él reacciona con mantenerla alejada de todo lo que sea un peligro para ella, (por ejemplo, las arañas o la puerta al sótano, e incluso de los osos, que son el peor miedo de este). Lo que más le gusta a Temor es la seguridad, pues cuando la madre de Riley le pregunta a su hija si cuál fue su parte favorita del viaje, él menciona "Ponernos el cinturón.", y también porque trata de mantener a Riley segura para que ella termine sana y salva. Apariencia Temor es la segunda emoción más alta, después de Alegría. Es también delgado, inusual, desgarbado, de piernas cortas, brazos y naríz muy largos, y tiene la forma de un nervio. Tiene la piel lavanda, un pelo rizado que se pone de punta cuando este se asusta o cuando se pone nervioso, tiene unas gruesas cejas negras y ojos saltones morados. Lleva puesto camisa color celeste con rayas blancas, un chaleco del suéter de pata de gallo en colores blanco y negro, una pajarita magenta, pantalones de color violeta y zapatos negros. Galería Inside-Out-Fear-character.jpg FEAR_Fullbody_Render.png Meet-the-big-emotions-behind-the-tiny-voices-in-your-head-for-pixar-s-inside-out-fear-b-449410.jpg 5adf337cfb5e11606c90fae952c3b833f40750c0.jpg Inside-Out-08mech_IO_Fear_5x8.jpg Io_Fear_standard2.jpg Meet Bill Hader as Fear in INSIDE OUT b3daf1896ca6cc6f53ca07b7699c0e97.jpg Temor.jpg tumblr_inline_nrfj09KrrD1ttxz2b_500.gif Inside-Out-Fear-Concept-Art-USAT.JPG tumblr_nnubywVgnT1u8zsalo1_500.gif ENS10563.jpg Sadness-and-Fear-sadness-inside-out-38697622-250-380.gif tumblr_nqru92pAtu1r6jxpwo2_250.gif 1c84d3a0-feac-0132-f439-0e18518aac2f.gif Inside-Out-Fear-inside-out-37497984-960-600.png insideout-posterposse-oil3.jpg Inside-Out-Fear-Joy-and-Disguist-Image.png Fear4.jpg maxresdefault32.jpg giphy.gif tumblr_inline_nz22myPlsW1qcdi0h_500.gif 183807_2754e192b8fdf973_b.jpg Trivia * Según Pete Docter, su aspecto se basa en un nervio. * Las cejas de Temor son negras en lugar de púrpura. * Temor es la única emoción que puede flotar. * El único pelo que sobresale de la parte posterior de su cabeza va cambiando dependiendo de su emoción actual. Normalmente, se ubica detrás de la cabeza. Si él está preocupado o asustado, da una forma de zig-zag. Si está triste, mantiene su curvatura normal, pero cae hacia abajo. * El y Alegría han sido hasta el momento, los únicos personajes de la película que han roto la cuarta pared, aunque sea solo una vez. Esto se demuestra en la escena del primer día de escuela, cuando Alegría le pide que aliste "todos los posibles resultados negativos de asistir a una nueva escuela", a lo que Temor le dice: "Ya me adelanté". Luego voltea a la audiencia y dice: "¿Alguien sabe escribir "meteoro"?". * Sorprendentemente, a pesar de ser la definición misma de tener miedo, no tiene miedo de las pesadillas de Riley, en lugar de ver muchos de los sueños y las pesadillas como "cursis" y "carentes de líneas de la trama" de Riley. * Trata a estar poniendo sobre el Deber de Sueños (seguimiento de los sueños de Riley y su despertar si son demasiado miedo) como una tarea y desprecia hacerlo. Él es capaz de señalar y predecir diversos tropos de sueños tales como la pérdida de dientes e ir a la escuela sin pantalones, similar a alguien viendo una película mal escrita. * Bill Hader, quién le da voz a Temor, también es conocido por su papel como la voz principal de Flint Lockwood en Cloudy with a Change of Meatballs y por sus papeles secundarios en películas de comedia, como Superbad, Pineapple Express, Forgetting Sarah Marshall, Tropic Thunder, y Adventure Land. ** Muchas de las escenas de Temor fueron improvisadas por su actor Bill Hader. Por ejemplo, Bill nunca estaba en el guión para representar slapstick cuando Temor trató de "renunciar" intencionadamente obtener al quedar aspirado a través del Recorda-Tubo. * Temor es de color morado, y junto con Desagrado, que es de color verde, esto puede ser una referencia al productor John Lasseter, ya que los colores que tienen son los favoritos del productor (verde) y de su esposa (morado). Aunque originalmente, Temor iba a ser de color verde. * Originalmente, Temor era el verdadero deuteragonista y en un primer borrador iba a ser el que se perdería con Alegría en la mente de Riley en lugar de Tristeza, como los escritores pensaron que sería divertido. * En los juguetes de Inside Out, Temor y Furia son los únicos que tienen una esfera de cristal con un recuerdo de Riley cuando tenía 11; Desagrado, Alegría y Tristeza tiene un recuerdo de cuando Riley tenía 3 años. * Durante el desarrollo de la película, cuando Alegría y Temor se pierden aún cuando estaba pasando la historia, Temor fue originalmente llamado Freddie. * A pesar de su naturaleza temerosa y preocupante, parece ser el pacifista del grupo, queriendo asegurarse de que Riley respondiera adecuadamente a sus padres sin causar agravación entre ellos y Riley. * Al parecer, a Temor le gusta Desagrado en secreto, ya que al final de la película, después de decir "¡nos aman!" él la mira con una sonrisa y su pelo toma forma de corazón, pero cuando Desagrado se voltea para hablar él cambia su expresión de cara. * Al igual que las demás emociones, el nombre de Temor varía dependiendo del país: ** En los países del habla inglesa su nombre es Fear. ** En España es llamado Miedo. ** En Brasil es llamado Medo. ** En Francia es llamado Peur. ** En Alemania es llamado Angst. ** En Italia es llamado Paura. ** En Grecia es llamado Fobós. ** En Corea del Sur es llamado Bool-An. ** En Japón es llamado Bibiri. Categoría:Inside Out Categoría:Emociones Categoría:Personajes Categoría:Cuartel General